


The Right Kind of Paranoid

by WasJustAReader



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: 2.01 Begin The Begin, Angst, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auggie's paranoia comment got a little deeper under Annie's skin than she let on. Time to talk it out. Tag to Begin the Begin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally (and still) posted on fanfiction.net in July 2011.

"You were right"

" … Annie?"

"Who else?"

"Um… ok, what was I right about this time?"

"I am paranoid. I can't sleep. I can't hug my sister without worrying about getting her killed. I haven't had a real conversation with Michael in days. I snapped at the girls. I went to talk to Joan _at her house._ I just….you were right. I can't do this."

"Whoa there, I never said you couldn't do this."

"But I can't, not anymore."

"Annie, you're not thinking of quitting on me now, are you?"

"No, of course not… no, I don't know."

"Ok good, first answer always wins at this time of night."

"This time of… shit, Auggie, I'm sorry. It really is late, I should go. Good talk."

"Not so fast, missy. You're not going anywhere, except hopefully to sleep with my sultry voice in your ear."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know. I'm a comic genius. But seriously Annie, you _can_ do this, and you will. You're a wonderful agent who sometimes lets her emotions take the reins, and they drive a hard wagon."

"But they shouldn't."

"Perhaps not as hard, no, but remember, Annie, the day this job gets easy, is the day we're really in trouble. You are a smart, kind, funny, beautiful, CIA operative who's great at her job. That doesn't mean there isn't room for improvement though. Remember, you're still technically a newbie, improvement comes with practice and practice takes time. You'll be okay."

"I guess."

"I know. And you're not paranoid, at least not in the way I meant. I thought you were overreacting to the whole Nadia thing, but you weren't. You were actually closer to the right track than either me or Joan. And I'm truly sorry if my comment sent you into this spiral. I was only trying to protect you. I guess I didn't think about having to protect you from yourself."

"No, this isn't your fault. Don't worry about it. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me, for waking you up and bothering you with my problems at two in the morning. But, uh, you were the only one I could think of to call."

"Anne Catherine Walker, your problems are not a bother to me. I'm your friend, when will you accept that I will always be here for you, ready to listen when you need me?"

"…I know that. It's just…"

"Different, I know. Annie, there are people in this world that you _can_ rely on; Danielle, Michael, the girls, Joan, me. Just accept that. Now, go to sleep, we both have to get up for work in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Certainly. Sweet dreams, Annie Walker."

 


End file.
